This invention relates to rotating frame animal traps of the type comprising a pair of similar frames pivotally connected at adjacent ends for relative rotation about a common axis and forming at their sides two pairs of co-acting jaws.
Such traps are conventionally provided with at least one actuator in the form of a pair of arms urged apart by a coil spring, each arm terminating in an actuator ring which encircles one set of adjacent ends of the frames and urges the jaws towards a closed position. To set the trap, the actuator arms are pressed towards each other against the spring action and the frames are relatively rotated to open the jaws. In the open position of the trap adjacent jaw forming sides of the respective frames are held in close proximity by a trigger and latch means and the frames themselves serve to hold the actuator rings against the spring force in positions adjacent and on opposite sides of one of the frame pivots.
When the trap is sprung, through movement of the trigger means by a target animal, the frames are released, allowing the actuator rings rapidly to move out along the encircled frame ends and force the trap jaws towards one another.
The extent to which the jaws can close on one another (the ultimate jaw opening) depends on the size of an animal trapped between the jaws. This size can vary considerably and different size traps are generally provided to trap different species and sizes of target animals.
Further, it is desirable for such traps to operate in as efficient and humane a manner as possible. This implies that the maximum force available from the trap should be brought to bear on the animal at the moment of impact of the jaws and immediately thereafter so that the animal can be killed as rapidly as possible.
It is an object of the present invention in an animal trap of the type described, to provide means whereby the optimum available force of the trap can be brought to bear on a target animal at and subsequent to the moment of impact of the trap jaws with the animal.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an animal trap of the rotating frame type which provides an increased impact force and increased holding power subsequent to impact compared with comparably sized prior art traps.
A further object of the invention is to provide a rotating frame animal trap having increased holding power compared with similar prior art traps at relatively small jaw openings.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a rotating frame animal trap having a novel form of frame design which significantly improves the trap performance compared with comparable prior art traps particularly in regard to increased holding power at the point of impact with the target animal and subsequently thereto.